All for a Hug
by SpyralHax
Summary: Just a random moment in the Fire Nation palace. Late at night, Zuko is looking forward to some r&r, but someone has other ideas. Zuko x Ty Lee.


**Just for a Hug**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: Zuko x Ty Lee**

**Alright, my first oneshot featuring the Zuko x Ty Lee pairing. Didn't want to do a total chapter for my current story, so this is what we end up with. Just a random thought that occurred to me, so it's not as clear or as well done as my chapters, but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless.

* * *

**

Shoes in his right hand, Zuko peered carefully around the corner he was hiding against, watching for any sign of movement. Suspicion had been something he learned from his time as a fugitive. The red carpets spread over the center of the large hallway gave him a hint of relief, as they would provide some additional protection, a sort of insulation to prevent noise from sounding with his footsteps.

Inhaling deeply, he turned the corner, darting as quickly as he was able towards his room, and supposed safety. Each moment that passed increased his sense of relief, the carpet adequately muffling his bare footsteps. Dark marble blurred past his vision as he moved, focused intently on the large black, gold lined door that served as entryway into the Prince's quarters.

A satisfied, relieved smile crossed his lips as he passed the halfway point of the hall, his feet slowing a bit with the thought of salvation. Torchlight flickered gently as he passed quickly, hurried footsteps still muffled by the soft padding the carpet offered. Zuko looked forward to the peace of night. No having to remain the loyal son in his father's presence, but above all no having to play victim to his sister's games.

A deep sigh escaped his lips as he pulled to a stop before his large, ebony colored door. Reaching out for the golden handle, he felt the relief pass over him fully, his senses dulling for a moment. Machinery clicked as he turned the handle, the door opening as he stepped inside. Dark red tapestries and hangings of Fire Nation embroidery lined his walls, giving an appropriately somber and serious mood for the young man who would one day be the ruler of the strongest nation in the world.

But all sense of safety left as he clicked the door closed, a chipper, unbelievably energetic voice echoing from his bed.

"Hey, Zuko!" the brunette cheered, leaping from atop his bed as she lunged towards the young teen. Stepping to the side, he watched as the young acrobat landed gently on her feet, a look of confusion and mild hurt showing in her foggy grey eyes.

"What are you doing here, Ty Lee?" he asked gruffly, tossing his shoes down on the floor, next to his crimson dresser. Intricately carved dragons, and inlaid traces of silver and gold caught glimmers of lamplight, shadows casting themselves on the nearest wall.

"Aww, that's not nice, Zuko. I just wanted to surprise you," the girl answered sweetly, her soft brown hair falling around her face as she smiled at the grumpy teen.

"That doesn't give you the right to barge into my room," he responded, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he considered the young girl. He had a fear that if Azula or, God forbid, Mai found out that Ty Lee was in his room, the reasons wouldn't matter one bit. Not only would he never hear the end of it, but there would be a distinct possibility of damage to his person.

"Come on, Zuko. It's not that big a deal, is it? I mean, it's almost like you're avoiding me," the girl said, her smile faltering a bit as the thought occurred to her. Zuko growled a bit, his golden eyes flashing as he looked her over in the small traces of lamplight.

"Shouldn't that tell you something?" he asked seriously, hoping she would figure to take the hint and leave him alone before something bad happened.

"But, it shouldn't be possible to be that busy, is it? I mean, Azula is the Fire Princess, and she's always got free time to mess around," Ty Lee chirped 'helpfully', her statement earning a groan of frustration from Zuko. Apparently she wasn't good at telling his moods for certain things.

"Look, Ty Lee. It's really nice of you and all, but I think you should get out of here before something bad happens," he said sternly, motioning towards the entrance to his large room.

"What could happen?" she asked innocently, her eyes fluttering carelessly open and closed, smile fading a bit as she tilted her head towards the young man. Her trademark braid swayed gently as she bounced back and forth from the ball of her feet to the heel, thinking about what he could be talking about.

"Like if Azula-" his worst fear came to fruition as a knock sounded at the door, and suddenly it seemed as though his heart would explode.

"Zuko, are you in here?" her voice cracked from behind the door, an annoyed, yet indifferent tone as she said his name. Zuko felt his honey colored eyes darting around the room, Ty Lee standing right in the center of the room. He tried to silently motion for her to hide, catching only a look of confusion from the brunette.

"You better be decent, because I'm coming in," the Princess said sarcastically, the door's shining golden handle clicking painfully as the door slid open. Frantically looking around the room, Zuko's eyes widened as he noticed no sign of the young brunette. A puzzled expression graced his features as the princess made her way into the lit room.

"Hmm. Nothing embarrassing going on," Azula said, almost disappointed that there was nothing she could use to tease her older brother, the activity serving as one of her favorite ways to pass the time.

"Sorry to disappoint, Azula," he answered bitterly, wiping the confused look from his face as he turned towards the sharp eyed girl. "Maybe next time. So, is there something you wanted?" he asked calmly, his voice cracking just a bit as he stared harshly into her cold eyes.

"Well, it's nothing important. I just wanted to wish you a good night," she said "sweetly", the fakeness she had mastered so well catching him off guard. Her ruby lips curled into a devious smile as she enclosed her older sibling in a hug. Zuko felt his body tense up at the gesture, his mind racing as he tried to picture her angle.

"Well, good night, Azula," he responded, his arms hanging helplessly at his side as he endured the embrace. As the girl pulled away from the older sibling, she smiled fiendishly, as though she were a cat playing with a helpless mouse.

"Good night, brother," she replied in fake sweetness, Zuko's discomfort worth the intrusion into his room. As the Fire Princess turned towards the door, her feet planted to the ground, a familiar scent filling her senses.

Sensing that something was wrong, Zuko felt the faint traces of perfume enter his nostrils, and his body tensed again as he realized what it was. Ty Lee's scent still hung loosely in the air. As Azula turned back towards the Prince, she had a more devious look on her face.

"What ever is that scent, brother? I didn't know you had taken to wearing perfumes," she teased, Zuko's mind trying to find some excuse for the distinctly feminine smell.

"Well, it's actually a present for Mai. I wanted it to be a surprise, so do you think you could not say anything?" he said carefully, measuredly. He knew that Azula was much better at spotting lies than he was, probably from so much practice at the art she had put into it.

"Hmm. I suppose I could do that," Azula responded, the same disappointment on her voice as she spoke. She hated not having any way to torture her brother, but decided it was too late at night to manufacture something. "Good night, dum-dum. I'm sure Mai will be absolutely thrilled with the gift, though," she said as she exited the room.

Zuko's breath escaped his lungs in a heavy burst, the girl's mere absence filling him with an overwhelming sense of relief. Turning towards the window, he walked over towards the small opening, figuring it would be better to get some air to flow into the room in case any other people decided to drop in.

"That was scary," the brunette said, taking a place next to the prince at the window, staring idly out at the large, pale light in the distant sky. Zuko groaned in annoyance, turning his eyes towards the girl as his forearms rested on the window sill.

"What are you still doing here, Ty Lee?" he asked sternly, feeling any traces of energy leaving his body as the girl took a seat on the sill, her legs dangling playfully just above the gold trimmed crimson carpet of his room.

"Well, I couldn't very well get out with Azula here, could I?" she asked in her near sickeningly sweet voice.

"So, where did you hide?" he asked in genuine curiosity, turning so that his back was leaning against the rightmost edge of the window's frame. A cool night breeze blew into the room, ruffling their hair and bringing a gentle flicker to the candle light in the room.

"I hid under the bed. Lucky that yours is so big, huh?" she said innocently, Zuko feeling a smile tug at his lips despite his supposed annoyance with the girl.

"I guess so. But you really should go before Azula decides to make a last minute effort to mess with me," he said calmly, the girl's cheeks puffing a bit as she made a pouting gesture.

"No way," she said sternly, arms crossed against her chest as her smoky grey eyes looked the boy over. His royal robes hung loosely on his body, the reds, blacks and golds of the finery fitting him in his station as Prince.

"No? This is my room, in case you forgot," he responded, his own eyes glancing over the smaller girl in front of him, her midriff showing as usual, framed by the soft pink and red clothing she chose to wear.

"I'm well aware of that. But you owe me for not getting you in trouble with Azula," the girl chirped in amused mischief, giggling a bit as Zuko gasped in surprise.

"What? But you're the reason I almost got it in the first place! So, how do you figure I owe you?!" he said, failing to keep his voice entirely quiet. The girl simply smiled at him, telling him that he was doomed to face the consequences.

"It's up to you, Zuko," she said, dropping gently onto her feet, turning towards the angst Fire Prince. With a sense of begrudging defeat, the young man wrapped his arms around the girl, his cheeks burning with embarrassment at the gesture. He felt slender arms snake around his neck, deepening the hug as she pulled him against her.

"God, I can't believe you would go through all this just for a hug," he said in disbelief as he slipped his arms from around her body, pulling back towards the window. The girl beamed an impossible smile at him, and he felt the blush warm just a bit, to a more pleasant temperature.

"Aww, you know you like it, Zuko. Otherwise you'd put locks on your door," the girl teased, giggling as she slowly made her way towards the window. Knowing that Azula would catch her if she exited the normal way, the girl grabbed the outside of the frame with her right hand, her fingers digging carefully into the dark material to gain a hold.

"Why me? I mean, surely it's just as much fun to give Mai hugs, or even Azula," Zuko and Ty Lee both smiled at the thought of either girl accepting a hug, given their occasionally spiky personalities.

"Well…" the girl murmured, tapping her chin with her free hand as she thought. Leaning forward, she captured the boy's lips with her own, feeling his shaggy hair brush idly against her soft skin. Only a moment, a brief softness of lips on lips, and it was gone.

"It's definitely more fun with you, Zuko," she responded cryptically, flipping quickly out of the room and up onto the roof. The young Fire Prince was left speechless, his eyes locked on the space right in front of him, the girl's sweet taste still lingering on his lips.

After a moment, he came to his senses, his cheeks burning brightly as he looked out towards the moon. The girl's body had been so soft, so warm, as it usually was. A different sort of warmth than he felt from Mai, more gentle and caring. The sort of warmth that she would give to anyone she met. The thought of her smile made him smile himself, an interesting thought passing through his mind.

He wasn't sure if the girl had a real hidden agenda, or she just took an innocent pleasure in seeing him flustered. But he knew one thing. He knew that even if he got a lock for his door, Ty Lee would just get in through the window. And he couldn't wait until next time.

* * *

**That Ty Lee is such a tease. Zuko's really helpless to any girl's messing around with him. Will probably do more oneshots as the desire comes to me, since this pairing has really become one of my favorites. But the next few updates will be for Zuko's Vacation, so look forward to that. Until next time.**


End file.
